


Do You Know What Your Sin Is?

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Operative runs into a little trouble in his quest to recover River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What Your Sin Is?

"Do you know what your sin is, Spike?" the impassive Operative asked, sword poised at the beginning of an arc intended to end in the souled vampire's shriveled heart.

Spike snarled and struggled to his feet. The dart-wound in his shoulder burned incessantly, sapping his strength-- the assassin had done his research-- but even under the influence of mystical poison Spike refused to admit defeat.

The sword pierced his abdomen, a cool flash of pain spearing through him, but miraculously the blessed weapon missed its mark. Around the intrusive metal his flesh sizzled slightly at the contact, but Spike was too enraged to notice.

"I'm a fan of all bloody seven," he replied, impaling his body even further on the blade until the man's throat was within his reach. "How about Gluttony for starters?"

The Operative's eyes widened and he let go the sword abruptly, backing away as swiftly as he could.

Too late; Spike lunged, and his fangs sank deep. He'd outlived Angel, Buffy, even Earth-- but there were still Slayers, and he was the only Watcher left. He hadn't got to River in time to rescue her, but he would make sure those bastards never got her back.


End file.
